


It Had To Be You

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Strangers in the Night [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fitz is, Jemma isn't SHIELD, Kissing, Miscommunication, Non-SHIELD AU, Science Nerds, Season 2, Sex, Undercover, and glasses, fitz in a suit, from either one of them, holotable flirting, keeping secrets, there is no chill, there was more than one bed but they still acted like there was only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma joins Fitz as a consultant for SHIELD, and as they fall in love they also have to figure out how to work together. Sequel to Strangers in the Night.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Strangers in the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801762
Comments: 52
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> A very, very happy birthday to @agentofship You are a ray of sunshine in this fandom and an amazing friend. I hope you have a great day!
> 
> A big thank you to @ofitzsimmons and @blancasplayground for helping me out with the plot and the beta. You are the best!
> 
> This picks up immediately after Strangers in the Night and probably makes more sense if you’ve read that one.

Fitz had never been so happy to work for SHIELD. Jemma’s hand tucked into his had been warm and comforting as they walked from his room to the lab. He couldn’t be completely certain it was real, but her presence beside him would have to be enough. 

It had never been his life to have such a fairy tale come true. When he’d met her on that mission, he hadn’t expected to fall in love — or whatever he was supposed to call the feeling he had for Jemma — and he certainly hadn’t expected her to return those feelings. Even before the accident he’d just been...Fitz. But she was here and they’d be working together. He’d get to learn all about her brilliant mind, and if he was lucky, maybe he’d get to learn other things about her. It felt like a dream and he tried to inconspicuously pinch himself to make sure it was all real.

But as soon as they entered the lab all of that shifted. He could almost see the change that came over her as she dropped his hand and started examining the lab. 

“Do you want me to show you my equipment?”

Her eyes went wide as she turned towards him.

“Bloody hell. Not _my_ equipment. The lab equipment.”

This was going horribly wrong and she’d only just arrived. So much for being that guy she’d met at the gala. At least _he_ had been interesting. 

“I’d love to see your equipment.” She gave him a look that he thought he understood, but he couldn’t be sure if she was just teasing him or if she _wanted_ him. He froze, indecision holding him in place, as her eyes swept down his body and her lips turned up into a smile. “Oh! Is that what I think it is?”

For a second he worried that she could tell exactly how much of an effect she was having on him, and shifted uncomfortably before realizing she wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to him anymore. Instead she was trailing her fingers gently across the table in the center of the room.

“Yeah. My prized possession. Well, not really mine, I guess.” He somehow managed to stop talking before choking out a single word. “Holotable.”

“Oh, it’s beautiful! I’ve always wanted to see how one of these works.”

She looked expectantly at him and he straightened up, feeling more confident as he reached for the power switch. 

It immediately came to life and Jemma made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan that he found he really wanted to hear under different circumstances. But he certainly understood the reaction. 

He pulled up the last design he’d been working on — the prototype for the night-night gun — and used the fingers of one hand to separate the components. 

“That’s...incredible.” She stepped around the table to stand beside him. “May I?”

He really shouldn’t let her operate the holotable. She didn’t have the proper training. But the wonder in her eyes made it impossible to say no to her. Not that he could deny her anything.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

He moved back to give her space and watched her carefully place her fingers on the part of the display she wanted to zoom in on. But when she moved her fingers, nothing happened. She tried again, and then turned to him with a perplexed look on her face. 

He’d known she was beautiful as soon as he’d seen her at that party. But here — in his lab — her eyes bright and gaze intense, he had to rely on all his good judgment not to kiss her again. Kissing was obviously something she was interested in. They just needed to keep it out of the lab. Stay professional. At least while she was a consultant. And after that...well, after that they’d see. 

“It’s more of a...flick.” He reached past her to demonstrate, zooming in on the firing mechanism. His hand brushed her shoulder and it was as if sparks flew between them. She swayed towards him for a second before glaring at the holotable. 

“Why doesn’t it…?” She used the fingers of one hand to try to expand another section of the design, and then when that didn’t work she tried using two hands. 

“Jemma…” He let out a chuckle, and then winced as he realized it might seem like he was making fun of her. “Sorry, I, ah —“

“Fitz. It’s ok.” Her voice was reassuring and he relaxed. “Just show me how to work this bloody thing.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just…here, I’ll show you.”

He moved behind her and covered her hands with his. Her skin was soft and warm and with a monumental effort he focused on moving her hand in the motion that would expand the design. 

She let out a sound of delight and he moved closer to her without a second thought. Their bodies were molded together, her back pressed against his front and his arms around her. She leaned forward slightly and her arse rubbed against him. He sucked in a breath and started silently reciting metal properties to keep his brain focused on something other than how all his blood seemed to be rushing south. 

“Oh, I like that. What else does it do?”

“Wha —“

“The holotable.” Jemma turned her head to look at him. “What else can you do with it?”

“Oh, right.” He guided her fingers back to the design. “You can rotate it. And, ah, separate the component parts of the design.”

Jemma leaned back against him, and this time he was certain it was intentional. She turned in his arms, letting her hands rest on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. Joy exploded through him. The kiss at the gala had been magical, but this kiss was real. They were two people, no longer strangers. Not technically anyway. He pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss, her tongue stroking against his.

It was wonderful that he finally found someone who had the same appreciation for the holotable that he did. 

Her hands started to move down his body and he had a harder time keeping his hand steady. 

“Should we —“

There was a sound from the hallway and reality came crashing back to him. It was more effective than a cold shower. 

He moved back to put a respectable distance between them and rubbed his bad hand. If Coulson had come to check on how she was settling in, their working relationship might be over before it even started.

* * *

Everything was just perfect. When she’d had her meeting today, she’d been looking forward to a change of pace and a chance to focus on interesting research — and not the gladhanding she’d been doing ever since she’d been recognized as the expert in her field of research. Instead of more time and more resources, as she’d been expecting, she’d been spending more time trying to raise money from donors and attending parties where no one knew anything about science. No one except Fitz.

But she didn’t just have a lab, resources, and the most interesting application of her research to work on, her path had also crossed Fitz’s again. She didn’t believe in signs — only facts — but she’d never experienced a sequence of events that was so clearly meant to be. 

And that kiss…

She’d felt desire stirring deep inside her and was nearly ready to drag him back to his room, when he practically pushed her away. 

She gathered herself, wondering if she’d done something wrong, when a tall blonde came into the lab, looking for all the world as if she belonged there. Maybe she did.

“H-hi, Bobbi,” Fitz stammered. “What, I mean...hi.”

“Hey, Fitz.” The woman — Bobbi — cocked her head to the side. “I just need to pick up the results from the analysis we did this afternoon. Coulson needs an update.”

She looked between Fitz and Jemma before settling her gaze on Fitz. 

“Are you going to introduce me?” She had a little smile on her face that Jemma didn’t quite understand. Not that reading people was her strong suit anyway. 

Fitz hesitated for a moment and then shook himself, as if in a trance, his gaze darting to Jemma before snapping back to Bobbi.

“Yeah...sorry. This is Dr. Simmons.” He gestured towards Jemma and then back at Bobbi. “And this is Bobbi, ah, I mean, Agent Morse. My partner.”

Jemma stood up straighter. It had been foolish to think someone so handsome and brilliant would be single. She just hadn’t pegged him for the type of man who would cheat on his girlfriend, and she’d certainly never been “the other woman” before. It was a little terrifying that her desire for him hadn’t waned at all, even in light of this new information. 

But she could remain professional. She’d just make it clear to Fitz as soon as Bobbi left that she’d work with him on this project — and nothing more. 

“Don’t let Hunter hear you say that.” Bobbi came close enough to shake Jemma’s hand and they exchanged the proper greetings. Bobbi was tall and had a confidence Jemma envied. She took all the time that was polite to study her, and noticed that Bobbi seemed to be assessing her as well. She gave a small nod and Jemma got the feeling that she’d passed whatever test had been set for her. 

Bobbi scanned through the results on the large display and clicked the mouse a few times before giving a nod and a little wave as she left the room. 

Jemma realized neither she nor Fitz had moved. They were locked in some sort of awkward tableau as the seconds stretched out between them. 

“Who’s Hunter?” she finally asked. Jemma was really confused now. Either she had just become part of an extremely complicated relationship, or there was something she was missing. 

“Hunter?” Fitz rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. Even though she didn’t know him well, she could recognize a nervous habit when she saw one. Just like the way she tapped her fingers against her crossed arms. “He’s, ah Bobbi’s husband. Well, ex-husband, technically, but since they’re back together… You’ll like him.”

His words made Jemma feel a little lighter. 

“Her husband? So you two aren’t…” She let the question drift off, hoping he’d fill in whatever was necessary. 

“Me? And Bobbi?” He started laughing. “You thought...?”

He continued laughing, like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard and she started to get a little irritated. 

“It isn’t funny!” she finally snapped. “You are a very attractive man.”

He fell silent and took a few steps closer to her. 

“Jemma, I promise you that I’m not involved with anyone. I was hoping that you’d be interested —“

“Yes! I mean, I thought I’d been clear about my interest.” She sighed. “I guess I got a little worried —“

“That other women find me attractive?” He gave a self-deprecating grin. “I think you might need to get your eyes checked, but Bobbi has been filling in as my _lab partner_.”

“Oh.”

He took a few steps closer and Jemma swallowed, her heart beating faster the nearer he got. 

“Bobbi is a biologist, in addition to being a field agent. I was working with another scientist...but he ended up being Hydra.” 

Fitz’s voice had gotten quiet. Jemma assumed there was more to that story, but she’d already made one faux pas and wasn’t eager to make another. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” He gave her a half smile. “I know this must be a lot to get used to.”

As much as she wanted to experiment with the holotable some more, it felt like that moment had passed. She cast one more glance at it before examining the glassware, centrifuge, and the spectrophotometer. The lab had everything she could need and it was organized just so. She snuck a look at Fitz. She assumed he was the one responsible for all of that. They seemed to be very compatible.

Fitz had pulled out his phone while she was looking around. Probably looking for a place to get dinner. She had planned on driving back to her apartment tonight since she hadn’t had any idea she would be staying longer than it took to meet Coulson and sign the non-disclosure agreement. Just standard stuff. At some point tonight she’d be looking at an hour drive home, but that wasn’t something she wanted to worry about right now.

“So…” Fitz leaned against the lab bench and she thought he looked very yummy. “I have some ideas for you. For dinner. Not sure what you’re in the mood for.”

“Doesn’t really matter as long as you’re there.” Jemma licked her lips and was rewarded by a heated look from Fitz.

“Alright.” He stepped closer. “I guess we could --”

There were footsteps in the hallway again. Fitz breathed out a frustrated sigh as he shook his head and greeted the newcomer.

“Hello, Skye. Can I help you with something?”

“Me?” Skye smiled. “Nope. I’m good. Just wanted to see how Dr. Simmons was settling in.”

Jemma appreciated seeing a friendly face, especially a friendly face she was certain wasn’t dating Fitz. Skye had been the one to send Jemma to his room after all. It wasn’t like she’d do that if she had designs on him herself.

“You can call me Jemma,” she said, with a big smile. “And I’m settling in just fine. Thank you. Everyone here is very...friendly.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Skye paused for a moment, before pushing herself up onto the counter where the large display screen sat.

“Nope. I have time to hang out here.”

Fitz made some grumbling noises that sounded a little bit like “I’d rather you didn’t so I can be with Jemma,” but he also seemed pleased that Skye was there. 

Jemma thought she was starting to understand. Maybe. Coulson’s words from earlier today echoed through her mind. He had more or less warned her against hurting Fitz. She just hadn’t understood it at the time. 

They wanted what was best for him. They were protecting Fitz. From her. That was unnecessary of course. She had no intention of hurting him. He was the most interesting man she had met in...forever. 

When another agent popped into the lab a few minutes later, she wasn’t even surprised. 

“Hey girl, there you are.” His eyes were fixed on Skye so Jemma assumed the words were meant for her. 

“Trip!” She jumped down and pulled him into a quick hug. “I didn’t know you were back already.”

“Yeah. Hunter and I got back about 20 minutes ago.”

His eyes fell on Jemma and he gave her a welcoming smile. 

“Oh!” Skye jumped in. “This is Jemma. Fitz’s new lab partner.”

“Hi,” she said, extending a hand. “I’m just consulting for the next few weeks.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Trip.”

“Pleasure.”

There was a whispered conversation between Fitz and Skye that Jemma couldn’t quite make out. 

“If you need anyone to show you the ropes around here, I’ve got you.” Trip flashed her a flirtatious smile that she returned easily. _He_ was easy to understand at least. 

“I think I can handle it,” Fitz broke in. “Jemma’s going to be working with me.”

“Alright man.” Trip’s smile got even wider, if such a thing was possible. “I just wanted to see if you were ready for dinner, Skye.”

“Yeah. I’m ready.” She turned back to Fitz and Jemma. “You want to join us?”

“Actually, we were about to…”

Jemma knew Fitz was about to send his friends on their way, and while it was flattering that he wanted to be alone with her as much as she wanted to be alone with him, they had plenty of time. She wanted to get to know his friends. They obviously cared about him. If they were going to be together for longer than the time she’d be consulting — and she really hoped they were — then she wanted to learn as much about him as she could. 

“We can have dinner with them, Fitz.”

He turned to her, clearly surprised. “Are you sure? Because I promised —“

“Yes, I’m sure. If I’ll be working here for the next few weeks, I should get to know everyone.”

She looked into his eyes and tried to communicate without words that they could be alone later. He seemed to understand because he nodded and reached for her hand. 

“Excellent!” Skye almost squealed. 

“I’ll order the pizza,” Trip added. 

As they both left the lab, Fitz pulled her into his arms again. “You’ve done it now. After they get done telling embarrassing stories about me, I’ll probably never see you again.”

She cupped his cheek in her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I don’t think there’s anything that could scare me away. I’m a scientist after all.”

He studied her for a second and then seemed to make up his mind. “Alright. But just remember that you said that they couldn’t scare you away.”

His stomach rumbled between them and he let out a nervous laugh. 

She shook her head and used her grip on his hand to pull him towards the door. “Come on. We don’t want to miss the pizza.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: no chills to be found anywhere :)

Dinner had been torture. 

The food was fine and the company was great, but Jemma had taken the opportunity to drive him crazy in a million different ways. Her voice when she said his name, the way her fingertips brushed across his skin, and the heated glances she kept shooting his way all added up to him being uncomfortable in the best way possible. 

The fact that she was doing it on purpose was almost enough to stop his brain entirely. As it was, he was reduced to tripping over his words and trying to inconspicuously play her game. 

From the near-constant smirk on Skye’s face it seemed like he had failed at the inconspicuous part, but since Jemma had leaned in closer to his touch and reached for his hand under the table, he wasn’t worried in the slightest.

The only problem had been that the longer they’d talked and exchanged stories, the longer he’d had to think about Jemma and how natural it was for her to be here. She fit right into the team, deflecting Trip and Hunter’s shameless flirting, laughing along with Bobbi and Skye when they recounted the unclassified versions of some of their adventures, and sitting beside him as if they’d always been that way. After they’d finished eating he’d even stretched his arm behind her on the couch — just to give her more space — and all she’d done was smile and go back to chatting away with Hunter over where to get the best fish and chips in London. 

Now that they were alone again, he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, he just wasn’t sure it was a good idea. For as wonderful as it felt to just be around her, they really didn’t know each other that well. And if asking her to stay was too forward of him it might make their working together more complicated. 

He’d wait for her to give him a sign. And if she didn’t, he’d already been happier tonight than he’d been in a long time. He felt like himself again. 

They walked slowly back towards his room and she held his hand, rubbing her thumb in slow circles. He was so attuned to her he could almost hear the whisper of her breath and the steady beat of her heart. She yawned, and her sleepy expression felt a lot more domestic than it probably should. 

“I guess I should head home.”

“Home?” He couldn’t quite keep the note of surprise from his voice, but he hadn’t even contemplated the idea that she might be leaving. 

“Yes. I _do_ have to go home. I live about an hour from here so I was planning on commuting while I consulted.”

Jemma yawned again. 

“You can’t go now. You’re too tired. I wouldn’t have made you stay so late if I’d known you had to leave.”

“Fitz.” She stopped him with a hand to his chest, thankfully stopping him. “It was my choice. I wanted to stay.”

Warmth radiated from where her hand rested on him and he covered her hand with his. 

“You could stay here…”

His words hung in the air for a moment as she looked into his eyes. He couldn’t look away. Wouldn’t have moved even if he could.

“With you?”

“With me?” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. “I can, ah, kip out on the couch.”

“You don’t have to.” Her voice was quiet, but her tone was intense. His mouth went dry.

“I...uh, do you... I mean --”

Before he could finish stammering at her, her lips were on his and his world slid back into place. She was warm and the length of her body was pressed against his. The pressure of her lips was light and he was careful not to push too fast, but the way her fingers were twisted into his shirt belied the gentle movement of their lips.

She pulled back and he followed her, needing to taste her just a little bit more. 

They moved apart, just far enough to catch their breath, and the sound of a door opening and closing brought him back to reality.

“We should --”

“Yes,” she agreed.

He turned and got his door open quicker than he ever had before. He’d never had such a need to get into the privacy of his room. He flicked on the lights and before he’d had a chance to say anything he found his back against the door and Jemma’s body molded to his. Her tongue pressed against his lips and he eagerly opened to her. His hands found her waist, holding her tight, but when she gently rocked her hips against him he moved his hands to her arse. Fitz squeezed gently and his whole body reacted to the sound she made.

“Jemma.” He breathed her name, not quite believing they’d ended up here.

“Hmmm?”

Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and she licked across the skin she’d uncovered.

“Oh, god, Jemma.”

His hand on her hip shook slightly and he squeezed tighter, trying to regain control of his muscles. His head dropped back and he winced as the back of his head encountered the solid wood of the door.

“Too fast?” she asked, breathing fast.

“Yes, no. I don’t know. Just...don’t -- don’t stop.” There was no way he was going to tell her to slow down. She was amazing. Brilliant mind. Beautiful person. His friends already liked her more than they liked him. And she was here with him. “Do you think it’s too fast?”

She looked at him with a smile he didn’t understand. “I don’t want to stop either.”

She brought her hands up to probe at the back of his head.

“Ouch.”

“Hmmm...we should make sure you don’t have a concussion. You should lie down on the bed.”

“What?” She removed her hands and stepped away and he stumbled after her, confused until she pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes snapped to her bra, which was shockingly some sort of black lace. He would have thought she’d be wearing something more conservative under her clothes for what was essentially a job interview. His cock throbbed as he thought about what her knickers might look like.

Jemma sat down and patted beside her on the bed as she kicked her shoes off.

He hurried towards her as fast as he could, pulling off one shoe and then the other before crawling onto the bed beside her. He probably looked like a complete idiot, but she was still smiling so nothing else mattered.

His fingers itched to tug down the straps of her bra so he could see her glorious tits. But he didn’t want it to seem like he just wanted to maul her. He’d obviously been staring at her chest for too long because when she spoke her voice was low and her breath hitched.

“I’ll take it off if you take your shirt off.”

Since she’d already undone most of the buttons, Fitz made quick work of his shirt, but when Jemma reached behind her he shook his head. 

“Can I?”

He knelt beside her, and their lips met again. He couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted this moment to last forever and he also knew he couldn’t make it last. But he’d do his best. 

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he kissed her deeply, not wanting to rush. But at the gentle pressure of Jemma’s hands on his shoulders, he toppled back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. Jemma settled on his thighs and with a wicked smile rocked her center against the front of his trousers. He’d been half hard since they’d started kissing and every fantasy he’d had of her in the past weeks came to life. But now, with her here in his bed...it was almost too much all at once.

He traced light fingers over her breasts, starting with where they swelled over the cup of her bra and then dragging his fingers over the lace. He’d never understood the appeal of lingerie. Either it was covered by clothes, or there was far greater urgency to be completely bare. But with Jemma he understood. Tantalizing glimpses of skin covered and uncovered, and he toyed with her puckered nipples through the lace, rubbing the fabric against her until she whimpered. 

He stopped, not sure if she wanted him to continue or not. 

“Don’t stop.”

Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging him closer and he scooted up until he was half sitting so he could drop kisses over her skin. He carefully pulled down the cups of her bra and circled his tongue around first one nipple and then the other before sucking one into his mouth, struggling with the clasp on the back until it finally came loose and he could pull her bra free. 

“Oh, Fitz.”

Jemma was some sort of goddess the way she moved against him, reacting to his touch, and moaning his name like that. She pulled him closer, her nails on his back drawing involuntary sounds of pleasure from him. 

She moved back and Fitz reached for her, until he realized she was taking off her jeans. 

“Wait.” He put a hand on her wrist to stop her. 

“What?”

“I’ve been w-wondering about your knickers.” She tilted her head to the side in obvious confusion. “If they matched your bra.”

A wide smile crossed her face and she reached for the button on his trousers. 

“You first.”

He struggled for a second before pushing his trousers down and laughed as Jemma made an appreciative sound as she examined his boxers. Whatever self-consciousness he still harbored disappeared when Jemma licked her lips and reached out a hand to trace his erection.

“Now you.”

Jemma got up and wriggled out of her jeans, giving them a little kick to free them from her feet. He gave a squeak at the way her breasts swayed as she moved and then his gaze focused on the scrap of black material she called her knickers. And then she slid them down her legs to join her jeans on the floor. 

“Oh, fuck.”

“Do you have a condom?”

“In the drawer.” He gestured towards the nightstand before letting his eyes drop closed, thankful she didn’t expect him to be able to do anything else at the moment. 

“Um, Fitz?”

“Yeah?” He sat up, worried he had messed this up somehow. But all he saw was an amused expression on her face. 

Then he remembered what was in the drawer. 

“Those aren’t mine!”

“They aren’t?”

“I mean, yeah. I guess they are. But I didn’t buy them.”

Jemma surveyed the boxes of condoms that filled the drawer, pulling out a few to examine them more closely.

“I feel like there’s a story here.”

“Someone pranked me. Probably Hunter or Skye. I didn’t want to ask. I came back one day to find them all over my room. It’s a little embarrassing.” Jemma let out a little laugh so he continued. “I was gonna bin them, but then I figured I might as well keep them...in case I got an opportunity to use them.”

Jemma smirked at him and heat rose up his neck. 

“Not that I’m expecting to use all of them with you...“

“Did you have someone else in mind?”

“No! Of course I don’t —“

“I’m just teasing.”

Jemma plucked a packet from one of the boxes. “Pleasure pack. That sounds promising. And this one is _twisted_ — meant to increase her pleasure. Interesting. I guess I should thank your friends.”

“Please don’t. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

She tossed the condom at him and rifled through the drawer some more. 

“Oh! Flavored. Looks like you should thank them too.”

He felt a little bit like he might spontaneously combust when Jemma waggled her eyebrows at him and fixed him with a look. 

“C’mere.”

Fitz pushed his boxers down and hissed out a breath as Jemma’s hand moved up and down his length before she started to unroll the condom over him. 

“Jemma...I just want you to know, I don’t — don’t…”

Her hand stroked up and down a few times, squeezing the base of his cock in her grasp before she moved to straddle his thighs.

“Don’t what?”

“Do this!”

She froze. “You don’t have sex?”

“Oh, no. I have sex. Sometimes. Not all that often really. But I don’t usually go to bed with someone —“

“Right away?” He nodded. “Me neither. But this just feels right.” 

“Yeah.” She hovered over him for a second and their eyes met just before she sank down on him. Pleasure surged through him hot and fast. Jemma moved tentatively, finding a rhythm, and he grasped her hips to pull her back down on him in time with his hips thrusting up against her.

He watched her move, eyes closed, head back and mouth open slightly as unintelligible words slipped out.

“Jemma, Jemma, Jemma…”

She moved faster and he flexed his hands, before reaching for her breast. He gently pinched her nipple and she moaned as she ground down on him. 

“Ooooh...Fitz.” Her voice was rough, desire coloring her words. 

Everything about her was a perfect fit for him. He needed to kiss her, to hold her close as they both fell into bliss.

“Need...kiss you…”

She laid down on him, pressing her lips hungrily to his. The new angle sent a shiver through him and he wrapped his arms around her as they moved in sync.

Jemma tucked her face against his neck and he pistoned his hips against her. Her teeth grazed his shoulder and she sucked at his skin. He thought he might have a bruise in the morning...and at the thought a surge of desire raced through him. He rolled them over and her legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. He hoped she was close because he wasn’t going to last long at all. He was relying on this magical condom to get her the rest of the way there. 

Jemma moved against him, her breath coming fast.

“Oh...oh...oh!”

He felt her walls flutter around him and thrust deeply. Once. Twice. Three times. And then everything came apart. A harsh cry fell from his lips and he rolled to his side, trying not to crush her under his weight as exhaustion washed over him. 

Happiness exploded through every cell of his body as she kissed him. 

This was how life was meant to be.

* * *

Jemma woke up to an unfamiliar warmth beside her. She shifted her head and caught sight of Fitz, the events of the night before coming back to her in a rush. As much as she’d like to stay cuddled up beside him until they needed to start working on their project — and perhaps go for an encore — she really needed to go home and take a shower.

She tried to reach for her phone, only to be pulled back into the circle of Fitz’s arms, the fingers of one hand trailing across her stomach and leaving her nerve endings tingling. It was so lovely that they seemed to be on the same page. She quietly said his name, but his only response was to mumble something she couldn’t understand into her hair. Still asleep then. 

Carefully disentangling herself, she found her phone. It was still early. Assuming SHIELD agents weren’t all early risers, she should be able to slip out without anyone being the wiser. She didn’t regret anything that had happened between them. He really was quite wonderful and finding him again had felt a little like coming home. But that didn’t mean she wanted to advertise what they’d done to the rest of the team. Or to Coulson. She’d always remained professional in the workplace. Mostly at least. 

Fitz was really unlike anyone else she’d ever met. He was a little shy and quiet, but he was also quite brilliant. The project she’d been brought in to consult on was amazing from what Coulson had been able to explain. Somehow she hadn’t had time to talk to Fitz about it yet. 

Moving as quietly as she could, she started gathering her clothes. She didn’t want to wake Fitz. Though after a moment she realized she’d have to since she didn’t know her way out of the base. 

“Morning,” Fitz said with a yawn. “Where are you going? Come back to bed.”

He looked so warm and sleepy that she was tempted to climb back into bed with him, but instead she pulled her knickers on.

“I have to go home.”

“I thought you were starting in the lab today.” His brow furrowed and she stepped close enough to give him a quick kiss, not at all surprised when he pulled her closer. 

“I am. Which is why I have to go home.” His hands traced trails of pleasure over her, his touch now very familiar from the night before, and she arched into him. “I can’t wear the same clothes from yesterday.”

“Ah, right.”

His tongue traced a path down her neck and she ended up on her back with his hand cupping her breasts as he moved down her body. 

His lips finally closed around her nipple and she moaned loudly. 

“I guess...oh!” He really knew how to do the most sinful things with his tongue. “I guess I have a few minutes before I need to go.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Coulson escorted her into the lab a few hours later to begin the first day of their partnership, Fitz had to hide the smile that wouldn’t stay off his face. Seeing her there in the lab again reassured him that he hadn’t dreamt the whole thing. He wasn’t in the habit of inviting beautiful women to spend the night and he would have been extremely disappointed if she turned out to be nothing but a figment of his imagination. In the months following his accident he’d relied on some degree of fantasy to help him cope with the changes in himself — nothing quite like Jemma, of course — and he’d had a moment’s concern when he’d woken up for the second time that morning that he’d imagined the wonderful hours they’d spent together. But then he’d smelled her shampoo on his pillow and when he’d put his room to rights he'd found the knickers they hadn’t been able to find after he’d dragged them down her legs with his teeth. 

The look on her face when she saw him — he liked to think there was a little bit of longing there — assured him it was all real. 

“I believe you met everyone yesterday, Dr. Simmons.”

“Yes, of course,” Jemma answered. “Everyone has been very welcoming.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. Agent Fitz will be able to help you with anything you need.”

Coulson hurried from the lab and Jemma walked closer. He swallowed, blushing as he remembered the love bite on his shoulder. 

“Will you really help me with _anything_ I need?” She held a straight face for only a few seconds before laughing and he did the same. “I’m sorry. We should get to work.”

“Yeah. Work.”

Jemma started reviewing the specs he’d put together for the project, asking questions from time to time when she needed to clarify something or had an idea to contribute. 

While she worked, he pulled up some files on his tablet. In addition to the project they were working on together, he still had other — classified —projects to work on. 

He glanced at the clock. Bobbi always stopped in after her morning workout to run any samples they needed analyzed. He frowned when he saw how late it was. 

“Hey Fitz.” Bobbi breezed into the lab, clearly in a hurry. “Hi Jemma.”

Jemma gave a little wave and went back to making notes on his designs. He couldn’t wait to see what she came up with. 

“There’s still samples that we didn’t get to from yesterday —“

Bobbi didn’t reach for her lab coat and Fitz suddenly knew she wasn’t planning on staying. “Coulson needs me in the field. We have a lead on the alien writing.”

Fitz looked meaningfully at Jemma, but Bobbi just rolled her eyes in response. Apparently he was the only one who remembered that Jemma wasn’t an agent. 

“But...the samples?”

Bobbi tilted her head towards Jemma and Fitz followed the motion. Jemma wasn’t even pretending not to listen. 

“I can help.” She directed the words at Bobbi and Fitz was unreasonably frustrated that she assumed it was Bobbi’s decision — even if it made sense since she was the field agent and outranked him everywhere except in this lab. 

“Don’t look at me. It’s Fitz’s lab. His call.” Bobbi smiled at both of them and Fitz got the feeling he’d been set up. “Ok. Gotta run.”

Jemma turned a brilliant smile on him, and he knew he wasn’t going to say no, no matter how much he wanted to keep her out of any danger. Not that there was any danger in the lab. 

“Yeah, sure. If you don’t mind helping. Not really my specialty.”

“Of course. I’d love to help.” Jemma shrugged on a lab coat over her blouse and jeans. “And afterwards I can tell you more about the dendrotoxin I’ve been developing. I see that you made some assumptions about the dosage in your design.”

“Well, yeah. I had to. But I can —“

“Change it. I know.” She smiled and the lab felt a little brighter. “I just wanted to let you know that your work is absolutely brilliant. Now let’s get to work on those samples.

* * *

The weeks they worked together went by quickly. He’d never worked with someone who could keep up with him. But she was either right there with him, or sometimes even three steps ahead. It was exhilarating...and time was moving much too quickly. They had perfected the delivery mechanism and Jemma had reformulated the dendrotoxin so it could be more potent in even smaller doses while still remaining non-lethal.

Fitz thought of the ever-smaller list of tasks they still needed to complete before she’d be finished with the job she was contracted to do.

And he wasn’t ready for that day. Bobbi was spending less and less time in the lab, instead focusing on field work, since Jemma was such a capable biochemist. She’d already spent longer than was necessary to finish the night-night gun, instead updating the lab procedures and reorganizing all the supplies. 

He hoped that meant she was as reluctant to finish their work together as he was. But he’d been too afraid to ask. Their days working together — bickering, inventing, helping the team — and their nights curled up around each other were idyllic. 

Watching her stretch to reach the top shelf of the storage cabinet, images of her from the night before flashed through his mind. There had been considerably less clothing involved, but at one point he’d had her pressed against the shower wall, her moans echoing around them as his hand worked between her thighs. He didn’t think she’d even noticed the slight tremble as his muscles tired. At least she’d never said anything. 

It had all just been more than he had ever imagined having — fulfilling work, a family to belong to, a woman that he loved. He was trying to think of the right way to tell her. To ask her to stay...or to offer to leave SHIELD so they could be together without any secrets. 

Which was why it made perfect sense the second it all fell apart. 

“Fitz,” Coulson called, walking briskly into the lab. “I need you in the field. Simmons can join you if she’s willing.”

“I’d be happy to —“

Jemma looked pleased that Coulson had included her and a million horrible thoughts chilled his heart.

“No!” Coulson and Jemma both turned to him. Coulson looked surprised, but Jemma just looked hurt. “I can, ah, do it myself.”

“But you don’t know what the mission is.” A smile ghosted over Coulson’s face and Fitz had the sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Well, Simmons has samples that need to be analyzed. And she can keep an eye on the translation program.” He dragged a hand across the back of his neck, not looking at either one of them. “And that would free me up to do...whatever it is you need done.”

“That’s fine. I need you to go undercover and talk to a doctor who might have some information on this alien writing. A Dr. Johnson. Raina gave us a lead.” 

“If Raina gave it to you, then it’s probably a dead end.” 

“Raina can be useful — if it benefits her.”

“Okay. That sounds simple enough. Why me? Wouldn’t Bobbi, or Hunter, or Trip...or anyone be a better choice?”

“I need you to assemble and plant a transmitter.”

Coulson opened a small black case. Inside were the pieces of a transmitter. It was miniaturized and would take a lot of fine motor control to assemble.

When he looked back at Coulson, it was to see the other man watching him, his expression inscrutable.

Fitz swallowed, definitely unsure about what he’d just done, but not wanting Jemma involved.

“When do I leave?”

“One hour.”

“Alright, sir.”

* * *

She’d been ever so pleased when Coulson had approached her about staying and joining the team. She hadn’t mentioned it to Fitz, hadn’t imagined he wouldn’t want her to stay. It felt like being whole when they were together. 

But apparently he didn’t feel the same way.

She hadn’t been able to hold in the hurt when he’d told her to stay behind in the lab like a child while he went undercover. It seemed ever so exciting. And talking to a doctor was something she was far more qualified to do than Fitz. But he hadn’t even looked at her after Coulson had left the lab, just hurried to go get ready. 

She was torn between chasing after him and staying in the lab _analyzing the samples_. She’d thought he was the sweetest man she’d ever met, with hands that made her feel things she hadn’t even known were possible. But they had met when he was undercover...and now he was going into the field again. Maybe that was his modus operandi — meeting women while undercover. Or maybe he was just tired of having her around.

Even as she thought it, it all seemed a bit ridiculous. But she had to admit that even after the wonderful weeks they’d spent working together, he was still a bit of a puzzle to her. Whenever it felt like they were about to talk about something important, he’d pull back, his words coming to a sudden halt before rubbing his hand in the way she’d come to recognize as a nervous gesture. 

Jemma glared at the screen as the DNA sequencing program started to display results. There was something bothering her about what she was seeing — something she couldn’t quite put a finger on. But her mind wouldn’t focus long enough for her to figure out what it was.

She sighed before giving up. Now Fitz was ruining science for her. Maybe a cup of tea would help.

Jemma distractedly headed to the kitchen, practically running into Bobbi who steadied her by grabbing her shoulder.

“Everything alright, Jemma?”

She sounded genuinely concerned, and Jemma paused to think, wanting to ask for answers but not even sure of the question. As the seconds ticked by, Bobbi studied her and Jemma nearly squirmed under the scrutiny.

“Well --”

“Jemma.” 

Bobbi gave her a look that brooked no argument. It was a little concerning how just a look from Bobbi could make her want to spill all of her secrets.

“Fine.” She sighed. “Everything isn’t alright.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, I think I do.” Jemma gestured towards the teapot. “I came for a cup of tea. Would you like one?”

Bobbi nodded and Jemma busied herself at the counter while Bobbi leaned against the counter.

“So...what’s going on? I thought you were happy here.”

“I am!” Jemma frowned. “Or, I was. Now I just don’t know.”

She hated how much she sounded like a moody teenager. But to be fair she’d never experienced that exhilaration of being in love that she’d felt with Fitz and she didn’t have her emotions under control yet. Everything was just happening so fast.

“What don’t you know?”

Jemma turned to Bobbi, feeling a little off kilter. “Have you ever been in love? I mean, of course you have, you were married to Hunter --”

Bobbi laughed, a low, soft sound that made her feel a little bit better. “Love? That explains why nothing feels right.”

“But...but love is supposed to be comfortable, make everything in life better --”

“Love is incredibly uncomfortable. It takes everything in your life and throws it into a cement mixer until you don’t know which way is up.”

Jemma thought for a moment, biting nervously at her lip. “That’s what it feels like.”

Bobbi took the mug Jemma handed to her and clinked it against Jemma’s. “Congratulations, you’re in love. But that isn’t the problem, is it?”

It was more of a statement than a question, and Jemma let the rest of it slip out. Their first meeting and that magical first kiss. The way they worked together. The way they just fit together. But also the way he pulled back sometimes. By the time she got to the way he’d just pushed her away and relegated her to the lab to go into the field on his own, her voice was more high-pitched than she’d like.

“Jemma…” There was a slight quirk to Bobbi’s smile. “You know what you need to do.”

“I do?”

“Yes, you do.” Bobbi held out her hand for Jemma’s mug. “Go talk to Fitz. Let him explain.”

Jemma handed over her mug without thinking, already planning what to say. “Wait! What time is it?”

“Jemma, just go.”

“Right.” She headed for the door, and then turned back quickly. “Thank you!”

Making her way as quickly to his room as she could without running, Jemma made her way through the maze of hallways, only sliding to a halt once she was at his door. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders she raised her fist to knock on the door and pulled her hand back quickly when it opened.

“Jemma.” Fitz was wearing a suit again, this time with a pair of glasses that made him look very delectable. “I thought...I didn’t think you --”

His cheeks reddened and she felt her world fall back into place. He wasn’t some sort of Casanova. She didn’t have to worry about that at least.

“I wanted to talk to you before you left. How much time do you have?”

He glanced down at his watch. “Not enough. Jemma...I’m really sorry. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t --”

Bobbi was right. She really did need to talk to him. But not now. Now she needed to kiss him.

She pressed her lips to his and with a squeak he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He was warm and his touch was familiar, but also exciting. And she did very much like his suit.

Their bodies still molded together, she pulled back just enough to say against his lips, “Be careful. Come back to me, Fitz.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but she didn’t need him to. The look in his eyes was more than enough.

“Fitz. Time to go.” Coulson’s voice echoed down the hall and Jemma moved out of the circle of his arms. He turned to go, looking back just once, and she stood by his door until he was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I hope you find this to be a satisfying ending :)

Fitz was more than ready to get back to the base. He enjoyed being useful, really being part of the team again. But even more than not disappointing Coulson, he really needed to sort things out with Jemma. She was upset with him -- and she certainly had every right to be. He’d taken a choice away from her, and it hadn’t really been his decision to make. The ice that raced through him at the thought of losing her thawed a little when he thought about her words and the kiss they’d shared. If she never wanted to see him again she wouldn’t have told him to come back to her in that quiet voice, would she?

As much as he wanted to race to her side as quickly as he could, he knew he had responsibilities to tend to first. A mission debrief at the very least. Dr. Johnson had been less than helpful, and only his quick thinking had kept him from getting shot, but he’d managed to plant the transmitter. Hopefully Coulson would agree that the mission had been a success. 

But then he could explain and maybe she’d be willing to listen.

By the time he finally finished, it was late. Well after midnight. He hadn’t seen Jemma since he’d left hours ago and wasn’t sure if he should look for her or not. And if he found her he wasn’t sure he’d be able to have the conversation they needed to have. What he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and never let go. But she deserved the truth. 

He decided to stop in his room and change before going to look for her. He’d already taken off the suit jacket, but his shirt and trousers weren’t comfortable anymore. 

But once he tapped in the code and opened the door, there she was. He hadn’t even considered that she’d be waiting for him, but she was laying on the bed — his side of the bed — fast asleep. 

He wanted to wake her up with a kiss, but he wasn’t sure where they stood, and he desperately wanted to keep himself from mucking it all up. Fitz carefully sat beside her, trying to keep the mattress from dipping too much, but she rolled a little bit towards him anyway. Her hair fell over her face and he couldn’t resist the urge to brush the strands back behind her ear. 

“Fitz?” Jemma’s voice was sleepy and she gave a little yawn as she oriented herself. He hadn’t realized until that moment how vital she had become to his very existence. If she left, he’d survive. He had his work and his friends, but now that seemed like not quite enough. Not after knowing how it felt to have her in his life. “You’re back.”

“Yeah. Just finished debriefing.”

He didn’t move any closer to her, not wanting to break the tenuous peace, but also not moving away. He saw the hesitation in her eyes, but then she pulled him into a hug. 

“I was worried.”

“I — I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t...well, it is your fault for going without me.”

“I’m sorry, Jemma. For all of it. I just can’t lose you.” Her expression softened and he knew his mask had fallen away. But it wasn’t pity in her gaze. It was something else. “I need to tell you the truth.”

“That’s probably a good place to start.”

He told her everything. About Ward’s betrayal and how his lab partner Donnie had been Hydra. He told her about his accident...and his recovery. And finally, he told her why he hadn’t wanted her in the field. 

“I thought I had lost everything good in my life. Even the chance for something good. And then I met you. You are brilliant and amazing...and being with you makes me a stronger person.” He tried to gauge her expression but couldn’t. “And the thought of something happening to you was more than I could take. I think...I know that I love you.”

“Oh, Fitz.”

She scooted away from him and his heart sank a little. He’d hoped that she would understand why he’d done what he’d done. But if she was going to leave, at least he’d told her the truth. That had to count for something. 

“I love you too.”

His eyes snapped to hers and he was confused by the anger there.

“I understand your reasons — and I’m really sorry those things happened to you — but you can’t make choices for me.”

He opened his mouth and she cut him off. “Even if it’s to protect me. I want to protect you too. I’ve been worried sick about what might be happening to you in the field and I didn’t have a chance to tell you everything I needed to say before you left.”

He really didn’t understand her. He wasn’t sure if they were breaking up or if she was forgiving him...or if something else entirely was happening, but before he could ask for clarification she was kissing him again. This felt a little desperate and he tried to worship her with his lips as his hands stroked gently down her sides. 

When she pulled back they were both breathing fast. 

“Coulson asked me to stay. To join the team.”

“He did? That’s...that’s perfect.” She didn’t respond right away and he started to worry. “That’s good, right?”

“Yes, Fitz, that’s good. But that means we make our decisions together going forward. I understand you want to protect me. But I want to protect you too.”

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “But I’m always going to do my best to keep you safe.”

“That’s fine. As long as you aren’t surprised when I do the same.” Jemma settled back onto the bed and he laid down beside her. “Now tell me again how you love me.”

Fitz drew a finger down her cheek, punctuating his words with a kiss. “I love you, Jemma. From the first time I saw you, I couldn’t quite believe you were real. I know I’m the luckiest guy in the universe.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it.” Jemma shook her head before fisting her hands in the fabric of his shirt. “You were the most interesting man at that party and once we started talking I hoped there would be more to our story. I hoped you’d be in my life for a long time.”

“I hope so too,” he agreed. “So what now?”

“I was thinking about taking a new job I was just offered.” Jemma started unbuttoning his shirt and he swallowed as she pressed a kiss to the skin she’d uncovered. 

“Yeah?” He tried to keep his voice even, which was really hard to do when she was pressing wet kisses to his skin. “Is it a good job?”

“It’s an excellent job. Incredible lab. A very talented scientist to work with…”

Jemma tugged his shirt from his trousers and his muscles jumped as her nails grazed his stomach. 

“Just to be clear, you are talking about the job Coulson offered you, right?”

“Yes, of course. What else would I be talking about?”

Her efforts to undress him were so successful he figured he needed to catch up, so he pushed her cardigan off her shoulders, only to find a thin tank top underneath.

“Well, then, you should definitely take it. They need you.”

“And what if it’s dangerous?”

He knew it was her choice and he knew she was capable, probably more able to defend herself than he was, but he’d never like her being in danger. “Then, we’ll face it together.”

“Together,” she repeated with a smile. “I like the sound of that.”

Fitz toyed with the strap of her tank top, the hardened peaks of her nipples clear beneath the fabric. “You know, we never did have that nice dinner.”

Jemma’s hands went for the button on his trousers. “Are you asking me out?”

“Yes?” He mentally cursed himself as his voice went wobbly, but he figured he couldn’t really be blamed because she was stroking him through his boxers. 

Her smile became predatory. “I’d love to go out with you. How about breakfast?”

“Breakfast. Yes. Good.” His mind went completely blank as she stood and removed her clothes. He pushed at his trousers and boxers so he didn’t look like a complete idiot, but before he could get back into bed, she directed him towards the chair and he sat back, unsure of what her goal was. 

He fisted his cock as she walked closer, wetting her lips as she watched him. If she hadn’t already been naked he would have thought she was about to do some sort of strip tease, not that he needed that to be hard as nails. 

But instead she climbed onto his lap, and kissed him greedily. Between their argument, and the mission...and everything, today had just been a day. There was nothing more he wanted than to be with her like this. 

She ground down on him and her heat made him groan deep in his throat. He could feel how wet she was. He’d never get enough of her. His arms, wrapped around her back, moved down to grip her hips and he pulled her roughly against him. The head of his cock slid against her folds, her desire easing his path. They were playing with fire. If she shifted just right he could be inside her. 

Jemma rocked against him, slowly dragging against his length. His body tensed, already hurtling towards release.

“Jemma.” He breathed her name, not sure if he was begging her to stop, or to never stop. 

She kissed down his jaw and he reached between them, sliding a hand across her stomach and over her mound until he could rub his thumb over her clit. She let out a moan and rocked against him even faster while he whispered encouragement to her.

Her head fell back and she gripped his shoulders as she kept moving. Fitz focused all of his attention on her, the sweep of her lashes, her swollen lips, the way her breath was coming fast.

They had only been together for a few weeks, but he could honestly say they had been the best of his life. He couldn’t imagine going back to the way things were before. She made his whole life brighter. And it wasn’t just because they were so compatible like this. The way her mind worked made him feel twice as smart when they were together. She understood him in a way no one else did. And even after he’d told her about everything she was still here. Still wanted him. 

Jemma’s body started to tense and with his free hand he pulled her close to swallow her cries as she came. He’d learned that her first orgasm was always the strongest, and that she didn’t hold back. As much as he loved being the one who made her feel that way, he didn’t want anyone else overhearing. 

She kept moving for a few more seconds and he felt her pulse around him. 

Her body stilled and relaxed against him. They kept kissing, slower and deeper, and he traced patterns over her back. 

“I want you inside me.” Her voice was soft, but her words echoed inside his head. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Just let me grab a condom.”

“It’s right behind you. I’ll get it.”

Jemma raised herself up slightly and extended her arm over his shoulder to grab the foil packet before settling back on his thighs.

He blinked at her before he connected the dots. “You planned this.”

“Mmm-hmm.” She carefully unrolled the condom down his length and then shifted her hips to position him at her entrance.

Fitz closed his eyes as she sank down on him. She used the chair for leverage and moved up and down slowly. It took everything he had not to come as soon as she started moving. But he wanted to make her happy. Or happier, since she already seemed pretty satisfied.

Her breasts were right in front of him, bouncing as she moved, so he leaned forward to swirl his tongue around one nipple. 

Jemma sighed in pleasure and increased her pace. He switched to the other breast, lavishing attention on the soft skin, before sucking her nipple into his mouth. 

“More,” Jemma demanded. He couldn’t have denied her even if he had any intention of doing so, and moved his hands up his body until he could pinch her nipples. She moaned loudly and he repeated the movement, squeezing and gently tugging before releasing her. 

She rode him faster, driving them both crazy. 

“Oh, fuck...Jemma.” He couldn’t remember any words other than her name as her channel pulsed around him. She kept moving through her orgasm and he was so close. “Just a little…”

Pulling her tightly against him, he pulled her down on his cock as he thrust his hips up. 

“Come for me,” Jemma whispered in his ear. 

He let go with a low moan, burying his face in her shoulder.

He kissed all the bare skin he could reach without moving. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get up from this chair to the bed when he was so pleasantly exhausted. Luckily Jemma didn’t seem to have any interest in moving either. 

“So,” he finally asked, not wanting to break the spell, but needing to know. “Are we alright?”

She didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“I’d say we’re more than alright. There is nowhere else I’d rather be right now than here with you.”

“Good, because I have no intention of letting you go. Unless it’s to get into bed.” She laughed, and rested her head against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much. I know it’s crazy to say that after such a short time —“

“No, it’s not. I think some things...maybe some things are inevitable. It wouldn’t be like this with anyone else. It had to be you.”

“I feel the exact same way.”

They held each other tight until Jemma let out a sleepy yawn. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Fitz didn’t actually want to move, but the sooner they made it to the bed, the sooner they could cuddle laying down. “You must be knackered. Plus, you promised me breakfast.”

* * *

By the time they finally made it to the lab the next morning it was far later than normal. But without an alarm to wake them, and Fitz’s insistence that he take her out for breakfast where they’d lingered over tea and far too many pancakes, it was mid-morning when she started her final report.

Her final report.

They had finished the night-night gun and all the testing had shown it to be quite effective. Coulson had been pleased by their preliminary finding and she had no doubt that her contract would be complete just as soon as she submitted her report. Which meant she had to give him an answer about staying permanently.

Her gaze drifted to Fitz, as it so often did. She couldn’t imagine going back to a life without him, but that wasn’t a good enough reason to walk away from her career and join a secret organization. She’d seen too many workplace romances end badly to know that it could be a mistake. But she also couldn’t imagine that happening with her and Fitz. It was as if she’d known him forever with the way they finished each other’s thoughts and the way he knew every part of her so well.

The work would be interesting and incredibly valuable. If she stayed she’d be able to work on technology she couldn’t have even dreamed of a few weeks ago. She’d seen some of the projects Fitz was working on and she’d had to bite her tongue not to share the ideas for improvements that had popped into her head. But she hadn’t wanted it to look like she’d been spying on him. But the fact remained that as a professional partner she couldn’t do any better than Fitz. That only left the nature of the work as a wildcard. Before hearing about what had happened to Fitz she had only considered the excitement and adventure of the work he did. She knew he spent most of his time in the lab, which suited her fine, but when needed Fitz hadn’t hesitated to do what Coulson asked of him, even knowing how it might end. And he’d wanted to protect her as well. She didn’t want him to feel like he had to protect her when she needed him to take care of himself. 

“Is it worth it?” Fitz looked startled by her question and she couldn’t really blame him. She hadn’t really led with anything. “SHIELD. Is it worth all the unknowns?”

He thought for a minute, so long that the seconds started to stretch between them and she was no longer sure if he was going to answer.

“Yes. Yes, I think it is.” He gave her that half smile she was getting very attached to. “There is danger. And sometimes it’s completely terrifying. But I wouldn’t change anything about the choices that led me here. So, yeah. Completely worth it.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yes. I will tell Coulson that I officially accept his offer.”

He moved quickly across the lab and pulled her into a hug. “Thank god.”

“Did you think I’d just walk away and never see you again?”

“No, not a chance.” He pressed a kiss to her hair and she was grateful she’d have all the time in the world to spend with him. “I was just going to miss the team if you didn’t want to stay.”

“Fitz! You wouldn’t!” Shock colored her words. 

“I would have.” He nodded and held onto her more tightly. 

“Then it’s a good thing we aren’t going anywhere.”

Their lips met in the middle, the way it would always be between them. Equal partners in science and in love.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

“You do know I’m not actually a medical doctor, right?”

Skye was sitting in the lab, blood pooling around her wound, though Jemma was feeling much better now that she knew it was a superficial injury. Ever since Skye developed her powers Jemma had been spending more and more time patching her up. 

“Yeah, but you’re better at this than any doctor I’ve ever met.”

Jemma felt a rush of pleasure at Skye’s words. She took pride in her bedside manner. 

“Still, maybe just be more careful?”

Skye didn’t even pretend to be contrite, just rolling her eyes at Jemma’s concern. 

“Is that your shopping list? I can pick up some things for you. I was planning on heading out later.” Skye grabbed at the list before Jemma could react.

“No!”

But it was entirely too late. Skye had already started laughing. Jemma reached for her list, but Skye held it out of reach. 

“Really?”

“We just need some...supplies.”

“Didn’t Fitz tell you I pranked him? Left boxes of condoms all over his room.”

“Oh, that was you?” Jemma tried to keep her voice as even as possible. She knew it was common knowledge that she’d never bothered staying in her own room, choosing to share Fitz’s instead. But that wasn’t the same as openly discussing it with one of Fitz’s best friends. She hadn’t thought she was close enough to Skye to have this kind of conversation, normally confiding in Bobbi instead. “I guess I owe you a thank you. Some of them were quite...interesting.”

“You used them all?”

“Umm...yes.” Jemma tucked her hair behind her ear and turned away. This really wasn’t an appropriate conversation for the lab, especially with Fitz likely to return at any moment. 

“Wow. Just...wow. I didn’t know Fitz had it in him. I mean, it was obvious from the beginning that he was crazy about you, I just didn’t—” 

Jemma wrapped a bandage around the clean cut and pulled off her gloves. 

“Good as new. Or you will be in a few days at least.”

She turned to busy herself, hoping Skye would just allow this conversation to die. But Skye stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

“I have to go debrief, but then you, me, and Bobbi are having drinks.”

Jemma nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face, and Skye headed for the door just as Fitz entered. 

“Hey Skye! You alright?”

“Yup. Jemma got me all fixed up. I’ve gotta see Coulson, but we’ll catch up later.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Fitz turned to her. “She was in a good mood for someone who just got shot.”

“Grazed. But, yes. She was in a good mood. Invited me for drinks tonight.”

“Is it okay if I say I’m glad you’re getting along so well.”

“You might be less glad knowing that she wants to know what happened to all of those condoms. She’s the one who left them, by the way.”

Jemma was rewarded with his cheeks pinking as he scratched his forehead. 

“What? You aren’t going to —“

“Give her details. No, of course not. But she’s your best friend and she _did_ provide all of those condoms.” Fitz pulled her into a hug. “I’ll think of something.”

“Right. Good.”

“And afterwards I’ll meet you back here.”

“Are you happy?” She gave him a look. “I mean, do you regret staying?”

Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, she said, “Never. I’m so glad I met you that night.”

“Me too. I love you, Jemma.”

“Don’t worry, Fitz. I won’t give them details.”

“I know —“

“Not many, anyway.”

Slipping out of his embrace, she got back to work on the designs for the drones they were working on, very aware of his presence behind her. After a moment he went back to his workstation, and she could perfectly picture him shaking his head as he walked away. 

As much as she was looking forward to spending some time with Bobbi and Skye, she was looking forward to being back in Fitz’s arms afterwards even more. 

But that was alright. They had time.


End file.
